finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fomalhaut (weapon)
.]] The Fomalhaut , also known as Formalhaut, is a recurring weapon in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is usually the most powerful gun. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XI The Fomalhaut is the marksmanship entry in the Aeonic class of legendary weapons. It can be equipped by Rangers and Corsairs, it can dispense Chrono Bullets once every hour and grants the weaponskill "Last Stand" to activate its Aftermath effects. Like other weapons of the Aeonic class, it is the only gun capable of executing the "Ultimate Skillchains" Radiance and Umbra. Final Fantasy XII }} In the original version, the Fomalhaut is the ultimate gun with an attack power of 50. The license costs 150 LP. Due to the way guns work, ignoring enemy defense and Protect status, Fomalhaut is an especially powerful weapon if obtained as soon as it becomes available. Guns are the slowest weapons, apart from Wyrmhero Blade, at 4.2s charge and 1.4s action time. Fomalhaut is a good weapon for a character with the lowest attack in the party (such as a mage), as the guns' damage calculation only uses the gun's own attack stat to determine damage. When used with the Dark Shot while equipping the Black Robes, the player also gets an additional +50% boost to damage, making it a good weapon against even Yiazmat. Fomalhaut is only obtained from randomly spawning treasure chests and because the chests respawn, the player can obtain multiple Fomalhauts. The Fomalhaut chest may spawn in the Lhusu Mines, Cerobi Steppe, Henne Mines, or Subterra. In the ''Zodiac versions, the Fomalhaut is now the second strongest gun, providing 52 Attack, 10 Evade, 50 CT, 5% critical rate, and requires the Guns 6 license for 100 LP. It can be found as a treasure in the Henne Mines (Phase 2 Dig) and Cerobi Steppe (Feddik River), and uncommonly stolen from Elza in Trial Mode Stage 86. It can be equipped by the Machinist and the Shikari, although the Shikari must first acquire the license for Shemhazai and to be able to activate its license. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Formalhaut serves as Balthier's strongest weapon and has the element of Water. It has Attack power of +100, Magic attack of +50, Attack Speed of +36, and it adds +15 to Balthier's Strength. Formalhaut is a reward for Mission 77: Darkening Clouds Gather. It uses a generic gun sprite during battle. Final Fantasy XIII The Fomalhaut Elites is a pair of guns for Sazh. They are second tier weapons, obtained by upgrading the Antares Deluxes with a Uraninite. Fomalhaut Elites have the passive ability Chain Bonus Boost II. They have minimum level of 15 with minimum Physical of 86 and Magic of 92. Fomalhaut Elites take 153,000 EXP to level up to the max level of 41 with 216 Physical and 222 Magic. At their max level, the guns can be dismantled to twelve Thrust Bearings, a Cobaltite, and the Antares Deluxes. Final Fantasy Tactics The Fomalhaut is the most powerful non-elemental gun in ''War of the Lions, providing 18 Attack and 5% Weapon Defense. It can only be obtained via Melee and Rendezvous. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Fomalhaut appears as a level 90 gun. It adds 69 BRV and 63 ATK to its wielder and increases their Assist Gauge's duration by 25%, but subtracts 288 HP and 1 DEF. It is surpassed only by the Sharpshooter and the Death Penalty. It can be purchased at the shop by trading 153,400 gil, Antares, Tiamat Carapace, and Gunner's Hope x5. Fomalhaut in its ''Final Fantasy XII incarnation also appears as one of Vaan's EX Mode weapons, replacing his Altair. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Gallery FFXI Fomalhaut.png|Final Fantasy XI. Fomalhaut-ffxii.png|Final Fantasy XII. FFXIIRW - Generic Gun Sprite.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. XIII fomalhaut elites rifle.png|Sazh's Fomalhaut Elites in rifle mode in ''Final Fantasy XIII. FFT Fomalhaut.png|''Final Fantasy Tactics. Manikin-Fomalhaut.png|Crystal Fomalhaut used by manikins in ''Dissidia 012. PFF Fomalhaut Icon.png|Icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Fomalhaut SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXIII. FFAB Fomalhaut FFT SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFT. FFAB Fomalhaut SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXIII. FFAB Fomalhaut FFT SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFT. FFAB Fomalhaut UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFXII. FFAB Fomalhaut UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFXII. FFRK Fomalhaut FFVIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVIII. FFRK Fomalhaut FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. FFRK Fomalhaut Sprite.png|Sprite in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFXII. Etymology Like many other models of gun in the series, this weapon is named after a star. Category:Guns